1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to screen filters and filter bezels for monitors, computer screens, and other visual displays. More particularly, this invention deals with ways of securing screen filters and filter bezels to PC workstation monitors and notebook computer displays.
2. Present State of the Art
Currently there exists a plethora of different viewing devices encountered by many people through all walks of life. These include television screens, computer monitors, ATM machines, some sophisticated copy machines, portable laptop and notebook computer screens, to name just a few. While many of these viewing screens are based on cathode ray tube (CRT) technology, increasingly, use has been made of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and gas plasma technologies that advantageously reduce bulk since no tube is required. The newer technologies provide thin, flat screen viewing spaces. This is particularly relevant in applications where portability and light weight are important. Particularly important for purposes of this disclosure are personal computing applications where portable laptop and notebook computers utilize a variety of flat-screen technologies in their screen or monitor systems.
In the personal computer industry, certain problems have been identified with constant and extended viewing of PC monitors and other screens. Some problems associated with extended computer screen viewing include eye strain and headaches, drowsiness, blurred vision, dry and irritated eyes, and a sensitivity to light. These problems are thought to be caused by radiation, ultra-violet (UV) light, infra-red (IR) light, glare, poor contrast, and bothersome reflections. In an attempt to address these problems products have been developed to filter screen output before being perceived by the human eye in an effort to alleviate or eliminate the above-mentioned concerns. Such filters have been known to filter out UV and IR transmissions from a visual screen, as well as to prevent glare and reflection from distorting or otherwise making screen output difficult to view. While plastics, fine screens, and other lightweight materials have been utilized to construct filters to prevent distortions and filter unwanted radiation, it has been found that high-quality optical glass tends to be the most effective. One drawback in the use of such high quality glass filters for portable computing applications is their increased weight and expense.
Other types of filters can be used for privacy. Privacy filters find application in any situation where information security may be compromised. Still other filters are used to enhance contrast of actual screen output. The contrast enhancement is found in many filters and is in part achieved by reducing glare and reflection.
While many filtering solutions exist for desk-top computer monitors, little has been done to address the problems peculiar to portable computers. Among these problems are a requirement for easy portability, the ability to adjust to a number of different display placement configurations within a notebook computer case, and the ability to easily position or remove the filter on the notebook case as desired by the user. It would be desirable to achieve all of these and other objectives in constructing filters and filter securement systems for notebook computers.
Portability is required since a notebook computer is designed to be folded into a, minimal size to travel with the user. Notebook computer manufacturers have so constructed their machines to optimize all possible space in order to make the folded notebook computer form factor as small as possible. Therefore, unlike the situation with desk-top computer monitors where the filter securement assembly may remain relatively permanently affixed to the monitor casing, a portable notebook or laptop user will install the filter assembly or bezel each time the computer is used since there will not normally be room to leave a filter bezel affixed to the notebook display when the notebook computer is folded for storage and travel. Because the filter assembly will be stored separate from the notebook computer, it is necessary for the filter assembly to be durable, compact, and have a minimum of protruding edges when stored for traveling. It must also have a small overall form factor so as to minimize the bulk and awkwardness.
Next, a filter securement assembly must be quick and easy to use. Because a traveller with a notebook computer may be utilizing the computer for presentations or other quick set-up situations, easy-to-use mechanisms for attaching the filter to the notebook screen area are necessary. This can be contrasted with mechanisms used to attach filters to desk-top computer monitors that will remain affixed to the monitor once installed rather than be repeatedly attached and detached each time the computer is used as is the case with notebook and other portable computers.
Finally, a filter assembly for notebook computers must be able to adjust to a number of different display positions that may be found within the notebook computer casing. For example, a display screen may be housed horizontally centered within a notebook casing or it may be offset to one side of the computer housing. Rather than designing a separate filter securement assembly for each model of notebook computer, it is desirable that the filter securement assembly itself be adjustable to the different vertical and horizontal placement possibilities of a notebook computer screen within the notebook. In this way, filters can be produced according to notebook computer display size taking no concern as to actual placement of the display screen with respect to the casing being unimportant.
One known way of attaching a filter to a notebook computer screen utilizes four adhesively applied patches of Velcro, one patch at each corner of the casing around the notebook screen. Mating patches of Velcro are found on a filter bezel holding a filter medium that allows the filter assembly bezel to be placed on the Velcro when desiring to attach it for normal use. This method of securement does not allow a filter to be attached to an unprepared notebook computer but only those computers that have the adhesively applied patches of Velcro previously applied. Further, there may be some notebook computer configuration where the adhesively applied Velcro patches may interfere with closing the notebook computer for storage and traveling.
What is needed is a filtering apparatus for notebook computers that allow quick, easy, and secure placement of a filtering medium over the notebook computer display regardless of where the display is located vertically or horizontally. Furthermore, such securement apparatus must be portable and capable of enduring the rigors of travel.